


February 2nd - Bittersweet Truffle

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Magical Bond, One Shot, Team Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: In the midst of her Seventh year, Hermione has to prepare for the trial of the century.  Bellatrix Black captured after the climactic Battle of Hogwarts, faces her day in court.  Hermione will testify, but for which side?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	February 2nd - Bittersweet Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



Hermione’s hazy half-awake state immediately snapped to full awareness. Her vinewood wand slipped into her hand before she was aware of the source of the pair of heavy footfalls approaching. She blinked several times and took several deep breaths, focusing on the books of the library around her.

Harry stopped his approached, holding out an arm to stop Ron. Hermione’s panic response was obvious and he would not do anything to aggravate it. On reflex, he mirrored the breathing exercises. He mentally thanked Hermione for encouraging wizards to seek muggle therapists with experience in PTSD.

Hermione lowered her wand and slid it back into the holster on her arm. She nodded towards Harry and Ron, motioning them to approach. She looked to the books on the table and started organizing them, subtly shifting so the covers and spines were not visible. “Ron! Harry! What are you two doing here? This has to be…”

Harry held up his hand to interrupt her rambling speech before it started rolling out of control. “We’re here for you Hermione, we were worried for you. The witness list for her trial was released.” He let his word hang, watching Hermione’s mood shift instantly.

Hermione coughed once and hid her left arm under the table. “I don’t have a choice Harry; I don’t want to explain it either.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his anger from getting the better of him. “She killed Sirius, she tortured you, she is…”

Hermione growled vocally, her wand arm twitching as she barely kept herself from getting up. She hissed her words barely quiet enough to avoid attracting Madam Pince’s attention. “I know what she did to me! Better than either of you, every night, every time I close my eyes.”

Harry raised his hands defensively, attempting to calm down Hermione, feeling like she was a wild animal at this point.

Ron moved to the other side of the table, looking at the books laying on it, and Hermione’s notes. “What the hell! Are you actually researching a defense for her?” He looked up at Hermione, confusion, and anger fighting on his face.

Hermione looked down to her lap, clenching her fists. “I. Do. Not. Have. A. Choice.” She saw the familiar stubborn expressions on her friends’ faces. “I need your word you won’t tell anyone.” She gulped and looked back to her lap, rubbing her left forearm. “If it comes out, it will change everything.” Her voice trembled as her volume decreased.

Harry shared a glance with Ron, both noticing how small Hermione looked now. “You mean like an Unbreakable oath?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, no oaths or magic, just your word, you two are my first and closest friends.” She waited for both Harry and Ron to agree. She brought her left arm above the table and slowly drew her wand. She dispelled the glamour, the ugly weeping scarred carving fading away to reveal an intricate woven tattoo around her forearm, wrist, and hand. “ _Inflamari Vincula_ , do either of you know what that spell is?”

Harry looked confused, trying to recall if he had heard it somewhere. Ron, however, had turned bright red and looked apocalyptic. “The Binding of Passion?!” His hiss was loud enough to carry. He glared at Hermione with a mix of anger and disgust. “I really hope they find her innocent then, for all our sakes.” Ron let out a huff and turned to stomp out of the Hogwarts Library.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione, looking at the arm. “That sounds like a pureblood thing, explain it to me like I’m five?”

Hermione’s eyes watered as she leaned into Harry’s side. “It’s a spell, ritual. I guess you could call it a forced binding, it ignites love between the people in the ritual.” She smirked at Harry’s scrunched up face, finding it a bit of light in her mood. “Before you ask, it can’t create love from nothing, there has to be something there for it to use.”

Harry coughed once and blushed. “Wait, so if it worked, that meant you had the hots for _her_?!”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed red and she started to pull away from Harry. Harry stopped her with a soothing hug. “A little bit, a crush or adoration. She’s a powerful, independent witch, I saw myself in her and that spark of a crush was enough for the spell.” She looked up at Harry, fear in her eyes. “I love her, unconditionally and irrevocably. I can’t even comprehend the possibility of a day without her.”

Harry rubbed Hermione’s back with one hand, still holding onto her. Bellatrix being a monster did not outweigh his best friend hurting. “That’s what Ron meant, didn’t he? The trial defense?” He did not need to say aloud, he would not help Hermione directly, but he would make sure she had the best chance.

Hermione sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her magically tattooed arm. “Bella won’t be going to Azkaban…”


End file.
